


Kagami Taiga: Greatest Uke Alive

by 3_idiots



Series: The -ests of Living [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 404 plot, Can't use that 'spicy T' tag here, I've lost my innocence, INSTANT continuation of 'Aomine Daiki: Straightest Man Alive', Lot's a fun, M/M, No Plot, Spicy E's catchy too tho, and I have so many ppl to blame for it, lottsssss, the plot's somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: “Bedroom,” he huffed out, his hand still had Kagami’s shirt in a death grip. Kagami had the passing thought that maybe the other man would rip it off. And hoooly shit would that get him hard. He didn’t even like this shirt anyway. He had like 10,000 black tees anyway, what’s having one get ripped to shreds by this chocolatey piece of man candy?Kagami’s new kink, that’s what.“Yea, yes, bed, fuck,” Kagami nodded.





	Kagami Taiga: Greatest Uke Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Beta red byyyy Fuckup101 and unmei_na_no_da_yo
> 
> But also un-beta-ed at the end because I'm reeaalllyyy impatient. It's a big character flaw... oops

Kagami felt something grip the collar of his tee shirt and now there was a tongue in his mouth. All-in-all, not a bad start to the evening. 

 

Kagami stumbled across the threshold and fisted his hands in Aomine's hair, his eyes slid just and he just  _ took a moment _ to appreciate the fact that  _ Aomine's tongue  _ was in his mouth. 

 

And shit. Did he know how to use it. Kagami tilted his head and actually started to y’know  _ move  _ because that was what he should probably start doing. Kagami sucked on Aomine’s tongue and a hand reached around his waist, yanking him closer in response. 

 

Aomine was in the same basketball shorts and tee from earlier, he faintly smelled like sweat and some shampoo that probably cost more than Kagami’s entire wardrobe. And his hair was fuckin’  _ soft.  _ Like some goddamn fairies combed it like what the fuck. 

 

Aomine pulled away with a heavy gasp, Kagami’s eyes snapped open just in time to see those thin blue eyes blink and look at him blearily. 

 

“Bedroom,” he huffed out, his hand still had Kagami’s shirt in a death grip. Kagami had the passing thought that maybe the other man would rip it off. And  _ hoooly shit  _ would  _ that  _ get him hard. He didn’t even like this shirt anyway. He had like 10,000 black tees anyway, what’s having one get ripped to shreds by this chocolatey piece of man candy? 

 

Kagami’s new kink, that’s what. 

 

“Yea, yes, bed, fuck,” Kagami nodded. 

 

Aomine nodded back. And for maybe three seconds they just stood still, looking at each other. He’d never been this close to Aomine before. This was the first time he was feeling those lean muscles that he’d always chased glimpses of through those loose tanks on those once-in-a-while bball gatherings. 

 

Then Kagami tripped over his own feet--no wait those were some shoes--when Aomine slid the arm around his waist away and started dragging him down the dark hallway. 

 

Aomine’s apartment was dim, and little, and apart from that Kagami didn’t see much. But soon he was getting shoved through a gray painted door and into a tiny, dark room that Kagami assumed was a bedroom. Suddenly a light hanging in the center of the room flicked on right as Kagami was getting pushed into a wall. 

 

All Kagami really saw was Aomine’s face and he was  _ really hot  _ so that wasn’t a problem.

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Kagami asked. Aomine rested one hand on either side of Kagami’s head, and seemed to be exploiting their tiny height difference. 

 

“Other than right fucking now,” Aomine said, with that  _ low  _ voice that just seemed to  _ slide  _ out of his throat, “I don’t care.” 

 

And then Aomine was kissing him again. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s hard chest. Their tongues slid together and Aomine’s tongue dragged over the room of Kagami’s mouth in a way that sent a chill down his side. 

 

Aomine yanked away again for a moment, just enough time for Kagami to grunt out, “Cool with me,” and then they were making out again. Kagami moved his hand, yanking up Aomine’s shirt and running his fingers all along the warm skin of Aomine’s back. Aomine helped out a little. Kagami felt their arms brush and their lips part for only about two seconds as Aomine threw his shirt away. 

 

Kagami’s hands flew to grip at Aomine’s back, and his head slid down, kissing down over the other man’s jaw to reach his neck. 

 

“Mn, fuck,” Aomine huffed out as Kagami the tender skin between his lips a hard suck, “ _ Shit--”  _ Aomine’s hips bucked up lightly against Kagami’s. 

 

_ “Mmh,”  _ Kagami hummed against Aomine’s neck. 

 

Aomine pulled away again and Kagami blindly followed after, stretching his neck out with his eyes half open. Aomine laughed lowly as Kagami blinked his eyes open and got his first good look at Aomine shirtless. 

 

He liked what he saw. The man in front of him was all even dark skin, with long, hardlined muscles that excentuated his long limbs and  _ shhiittttt.  _ Aomine smirked at him, wet, dark lips revealing a flash of bright white smile and it  _ turned  _ Kagami  _ the fuck on.  _

 

Kagami snagged the hem of his own tee and haphazardly got it off his body as fast as physically possible, tossing it fuck knows where, his ring thumping against his chest as he did. Kagami kicked off his sneaks as he followed after Aomine who was still smiling at him as he backed up towards the bed in the back, right corner of the room. The blue comforter on it was a bit wrinkled but in the end the bed wasn’t what the bed was like it was what hot piece of ass was in it with him. 

 

And when Aomine turned around and  _ without warning  _ dropped his shorts and boxers in one go. 

 

Kagami would fuck on a bed of nails if this man was on top of him. 

 

“Holy--fuck,” Kagami said, although, in hindsight, it was infinitely more strangled and unintelligible and came out more like a  _ ‘hg-ohh-fuhhcc’.  _

 

Aomine’s ass was… ‘kay what were some nice adjectives Kagami knew… 

 

Heavenly. Toned. Smooth like some goddamn cocoa-butter. Mouth watering. 

 

And it was connected to a pair of thighs that he just wanted wrapped around him. Paired with some sculpted outta marble calves. And although not always what someone first looks for a  _ fantastic  _ pair of calves is actually a huge turn on. Or at least Aomine’s calves were. 

 

Kagami was a dead man. And in accepting that fate, his brain also made a 180° flip. 

 

Kagami closed the distance between the now perfectly naked man standing beside the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Aomine leaned back into the hold, tilting his head to show Kagami that he was still smirking. 

 

“I’m in love with your ass,” Kagami said into the back of Aomine’s neck before he pulled Aomine closer to his bare chest. He gave an almost lazy thrust against the other man, his own basketball shorts and boxers being the only thing that separated them. 

 

“Annh, damn, love yours too,” Aomine grunted at the motion, “Let’s get this started.” 

 

“ _ God, yes.”  _

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine took a quick second to revel in the fact that Kagami Taiga was grinding on his ass. And the man owned a bulge that had Aomine biting his neck. He was already half hard and they’d done what… nothing? Kiss? And Kagami’s fingers running all over his chest and--

 

_ “Ahh, shit,”  _ Aomine panted as he felt Kagami’s mouth drop back onto his neck and lightly bite at the skin, “You like my neck?” 

 

“Like… hh… like your fucking skin,” Kagami explained as his head drifted down, kissing his shoulder. Then he suked and Aomine gasped. 

 

“ _ Ghh,  _ god we need to go faster,” Aomine said and he started to twist around to face Kagami. 

 

“No we don’t,” Kagami gruffed out, tightening his grip around Aomine’s waist. Then next thing he knew Aomine felt teeth dig into his shoulder blade. 

 

“Fuck--!” Aomine felt his dick throb as Kagami’s tongue lulled over the bite, slow, almost like he was  _ savoring  _ it and  _ fuck.  _

 

“Yes, we  _ do,”  _ Aomine grunted and he pried Kagami's arms off him and spun around. Kagami's deep red eyes looked confused but soon Aomine's eyes were shut as he slammed their lips together again. Aomine drove his tongue past Kagami's lips, ran in into every place he could find. 

 

His hands raced over and grabbed at Kagami's skin. Until his left hand slipped back to sneak under the hem of the redhead's shorts to grab his ass.

 

Kagami let out a strangled ' _ GHH!’  _ Just as Aomine moaned over that the round, heavenly ass he was currently cupping. He kneaded his fingertips into the firm muscle and he felt Kagami tremble against him. 

 

But let's not forget Aomine's  _ right hand. _ Now that little fucker was going on its own adventure. One fun little escapade that Aomine would  _ love  _ to become familiar with. 

 

Aomine's right hand pulled back the elastic of Kagami's shorts and underwear to fist his dick, if one didn't already assume. 

 

“MMHG--NH-!” Kagami tried to choke out something from around Aomine's busy tongue but Aomine himself was just too busy thanking deities. 

 

Because Kagami Taiga was  _ hung.  _

 

Aomine pulled his lips away with a smack and opened his eyes to see a bleary, already halfway to fucked-out Kagami in his arms. Aomine tightened his grip around the giant cock in his hands, pumping it once, and again. And a third time. Kagami's weird, forked eyebrows drew together, making a small wrinkle between them as Kagami's entire body tensed up--including his  _ ass _ and  _ godd  _ it was so fucking toned and Aomine was actually a really shitty person, he didn't deserve this perfection. 

 

Kagami's head fell forward to rest in the crook of his neck as Aomine kept feeling up Kagami's ass with one hand and stroking his dick with the other. 

 

“Holy fuck, mg, Ao--ghh, shit,  _ mm!”  _ Aomine could feel the other man's heavy breath on his neck and his weight start to lean against Aomine more and more the faster he stroked. He grinded the pad of his thumb against the base before stroking up and making sure the heel of his hand rubbed against the shaft. 

 

Then Kagami's own hand started getting ideas and before Aomine even knew it his balls were getting cupped and--

 

“Fuck, ohh, ohh man,” Aomine's head rolled back as Kagami groaned against his neck and his hand  _ delicately _ ran up Aomine's dick.  _ Delicately. The fucker.  _

 

“Bed--! Mm! Kagami…” Aomine tried to remind the redhead. He wanted more than just a jerk off session out of this, after all. And he was gonna  _ get it _ god  _ dammit.  _

 

Kagami's head snapped up and his hand froze, riiight at the head of Aomine's cock, one of the fingers teasing the slit and  _ mmh. _

 

Kagami froze but he hadn't moved yet and  _ yeah  _ it'd only been two seconds but that was too  _ slow _ . So Aomine yanked his hands out of Kagami's pants--the redhead tilted his head back and winced at the slap of the elastic--then he grabbed onto those broad, muscled shoulders that were fucking  _ beautiful.  _

 

He spun the bastard around, and shoved him back onto the bed. 

 

Kagami looked up at him with wide eyes, a  _ big ol’  _ tent in those little red shorts that were already halfway down his ass. 

 

Aomine made sure that none of his clothes hung to his feet as he crawled up and straddled Kagami's thighs. 

 

Kagami’s eyes raked over him and Aomine would’ve cracked a joke about the other man undressing him with his eyes except he was already all skin. 

 

So he just leaned down, a hand fisting in the long-ish dark red locks that fanned out over Aomine’s old blue comforter, and asked in a low voice, “You like?” 

 

“I fuckin’ love,” Kagami grunted out, he started to wriggle up on the bed. Aomine frowned, wondering what he was doing, then he looked down and. 

 

Kagami’s dick was  _ out.  _

 

And McFuck. It was one thing to see a huge dick, and an entirely different thing to actually see the monster. 

 

Kagami’s cock hung heavily against his lower abs, it was a deep red at the tip and  _ god.  _ There was a small patch of dark, dark red hair above the base and it arched as much as it could but mostly it was thick and practically memorizing.

 

“Shit, dude,” Aomine gasped out, looking back and forth between Kagami’s dick and his face. 

 

“Wut?” Kagami asked, his eyebrows got a little furrowed again, “what is it?” 

 

“Your dick is beautiful, props man,” Aomine said, his right hand slid down Kagami's abs--which tensed as he slid his finger tips across and that was  _ hot-- _ to lightly wrap his hand around again. 

 

“Ahh--! Thanks,” Kagami said, Aomine managed to tear his eyes away from the redhead's dick again to look up at his face. Kagami's eyes were lightly shut and he panted out quickly every time Aomine gave another light stroke. And there was a dopey,  _ proud  _ smile on his face. 

 

And  _ damn,  _ this fucker had a reason to be proud. 

 

Aomine leaned down so that his body was completely draped over Kagami's, chest to chest a more importantly, groin to groin. 

 

“Mm _! _ Fuck,” Kagami grunted when Aomine grinded down on him. Aomine smiled, his hand ran through Kagami's hair and the redhead bit at his own lip.

 

Kagami opened his eyes and stared up at Aomine. He quickly shifted up into his elbows and caught Aomine's lips with his own. Aomine quickly worked their mouths together, his hand staying in Kagami's hair and his tongue swiping over the other man’s bottom lip. 

 

“ _ Ghm,  _ damn,” Kagami huffed when he pulled away from a moment, a small string of spit hanging between their lips, “Love your mouth too.” 

 

Aomine grinned, “I can make you worship it.”

 

Kagami's eyes zeroed in on his lips and he replied instantly, his voice low and not-all-that-smooth, “I want that so bad.” 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Kagami's entire body tensed, his hands tried to latch onto something but all he had was flat dryway. 

 

“ _ Hoooly, mn!  _ Oh fuck, fuck, Jesus fuckin-- _ gmmmhh…”  _

 

He felt sweat drip between his shoulder blades, the feeling made him shudder. 

 

Kagami was actually afraid to look down. Afraid that he'd open his eyes and then just blow his load  _ instantaneously.  _

 

Then he heard and  _ felt  _ a muffled moan, Kagami’s entire face contorted at the vibrations. And he knew, he could just  _ picture  _ Aomine… eyes half lidded and spit dripping out of the corners of his mouth and--

 

Kagami’s eyes snapped open and a loud, groaned out  _ ‘Uhnn!’  _ rushed past his lips when the hands on his ass tightened their grip, kneading in  _ deep  _ and the fingertips pressing into the muscle. 

 

Kagami, against better judgement--or any judgement--looked down. 

 

_ “Oh fuck ‘m gunna--nnhh--!”  _

 

Aomine stared up at him from where he was lying between Kagami’s thighs. The other man’s back was arched to that he could suck Kagami’s cock and his arms were wrapped around Kagami’s hips. Hand’s on his ass and forever palming and massaging the skin. Every time Aomine would go further down on Kagami’s dick, he’d have pull himself up, sometime his fingers digged into his ass so hard Kagami thought he’d have marks in the morning. 

 

Aomine’s cheeks hollowed as he slid down off Kagami’s dick that hung heavily between the redhead’s legs. Kagami’s thighs trembled at the sensation. Aomine sucked  _ hard  _ at the head before pulling off completely with a wet  _ pop.  _ Aomine flattened his tongue out over the underside of the head and lazily licked. 

 

“Shit, mmh,” Kagami panted. Aomine hummed against the side of his dick in responce,  _ “Gn--! Fuck.”  _

 

Kagami stared down with hazy eyes as Aomine started sucking his cock again, pulling himself up, taking more and more in. Aomine’s shoulders and biceps flexed with the movement and his hands just  _ kneaded  _ into Kagami’s ass as his hot mouth worked its way up and down Kagami’s cock. 

 

Aomine reached the tip again and gave another hard suck, his teeth just  _ barely  _ scraping the flare of the head. Kagami breathed out raggedly, his thighs trembled with keeping himself still. He just--he just wanted to--

 

Kagami’s toes curled in the bed sheets as Aomine started moving faster. He felt like his eyes were about to roll back into his head but he kept staring anyway. Because if the image of this perfect man pulling himself up and down to fuck his own mouth with Kagami’s dick got burned into his renas… 

 

_ Then there really  _ is  _ a God.  _

 

Aomine had closed his eyes, with a small furrow between his brows as he concentrated on sucking. The man was fucking concentrating, goddamn making sure he sucked Kagami’s cock good and  _ fuucckkk  _ was he  _ succeeding.  _

 

“Jesus--MM!” Kagami groaned, and despite his best efforts, he pushed his hips forward, shoving his cock just a bit deeper past Aomine’s shining, swollen lips. 

 

And before Kagami could gasp out an  _ ‘M sorry ur jus s’good ah givin head pls lemme fuc ur mouth’  _ Aomine  _ moaned.  _

 

The vibrations ran up Kagami’s shaft and bolted up to his head so fast he almost came. 

 

Kagami blinked his eyes, focusing back on Aomine as he pulled off his dick with another loud wet sound. Aomine breathed heavily, the warm breath fanned out across the head of Kagami’s dick and he shuddered. 

 

“Fuck my mouth already,” Aomine huffed, he pulled himself up a bit more, opening his mouth again, but leaving it to Kagami to actually put his dick in. 

 

Kagami’s eyes widened and… wow… this was one of those beautiful moment where a grown man was allowed to cry, right? 

 

But instead of doing something stupid and honest that would show his gratitude or some shit like that, Kagami smiled down at Aomine, inching the head of his dick so that it rested on Aomine’s bottom lip. And  _ fuck.  _ Kagami wanted a photo of  _ that.  _ Afterall, he’d been needing a new phone wallpaper. 

 

Kagami just said, “You sure you can handle it?” 

 

Aomine’s tongue swiped over the slit before he answered, “Can you?” 

 

Kagami half moaned, half growled as he snapped his hips forward and shoved his dick back into Aomine’s mouth. 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine’s tongue flattened out over the under-side of Kagami’s dick. Saliva dripped down his chin and his arms strained as he held himself up, the dick in his mouth just  _ sliding  _ over his tongue and then just beginning to go down his throat. Kagami’s cock throbbed in his mouth. The hunk straddling his chest was just hung as a fuking horse and Aomine was a mix of jealous and this weird feeling of wanting to thank every person he’d ever met that led him to living this moment. 

 

Kagami’s hips pistoned forward, shoving his cock further and further back as Aomine sucked and hummed and forever moved his hands all over the redhead’s ass. 

 

“G _ -God,  _ Mfh, Ao-- _ shit,”  _ Kagami panted out incoherently as he fucked Aomine mouth. 

 

Aomine could only offer a broken, muffled  _ ‘Ghhnn,’  _ and he drew out the sound, and his own dick twitched at the sight of Kagami’s eyes rolling back for a second and the feeling of his hips getting more erratic. 

 

Kagami shifted his hips, and suddenly he was thrusting down harder. Aomine just took in the sight above him. Kagami was hunkered above him, his entire upper body, his chest--with those goddamn beautiful pecs that Aomine  _ also  _ wanted to suck--his abs, his thighs tightened on either side of Aomine as he focused more and more on thrusting. 

 

Aomine made a choked noise but then his eyes slid shut at the feeling of Kagami’s dick sliding back into his throat, he grunted out something, not a word just a  _ sound.  _ Above him, Kagami’s body practically  _ quaked.  _

 

Aomine pulled away, panting heavily, he flexed his fingers a few times and grinned as Kagami’s arms shook, plus y’know feeling up the guy’s ass was  _ amazing.  _

 

“You wanna--” Aomine huffed back in some air again, “Y’wanna come in my mouth, or you wanna save it?” 

 

Kagami looked down at him, Aomine raised an eyebrow at him. He slipped back down so that he was flat on his back between Kagami’s legs. He somewhat reluctantly brought his right hand off Kagami’s ass and around to his dick. He stroked slowly, his fist was loose and felt the hot skin and just starting to dry saliva. 

 

Kagami still hadn’t answered, he seemed a bit busy just watching Aomine, he pushed his hips forward again, moving his cock in and out of Aomine’s hand. 

 

And so, Aomine decided to spell it out for him. 

 

“Face fucking or ass fucking?” 

 

“ _ Mnnh,”  _ Kagami mumbled out, “Why’s it gotta be  _ or?  _ That’s like burgers  _ or  _ fries,” Kagami said, his eyes lightly shut as Aomine slowly jacked him off, “N-- _ nnh-- _ an’ I still wanna pay you back for that head, because it  _ wahh--n-- _ was mother fuckin’ amahhzing.” 

 

Aomine’s smile widened at the thought of Kagami sucking him off. No doubt the guy could deep throat like a champ with that huge mouth. But then… something even more fun occured to him. 

 

“Compromise?” Aomine asked, with a  _ not so light  _ pinch on Kagami’s ass that rewarded him with a  _ not so  _ quiet groan, before pulling his hand away. Without letting go of Kagmai’s dick, he scooted himself up to where Kagami was straddling his thighs and he could sit up. 

 

“Compromise?” Kagami panted out as Aomine leaned into his neck to start mouthing at the skin, “Wha-- _ mm-- _ what kinda compromise?” 

 

Aomine pulled his head away from Kagami’s skin with a smack, still slowly running his hand up and down the other man’s dick. 

 

He looked deep into Kagami’s eyes and asked,

 

“You eat ass?” 

 

“ _ Fuck yes,  _ I eat ass,” Kagami said, almost  _ too  _ quickly, “And even if I didn’t I’d still eat yours oh my  _ god.”  _

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

“Oh damn, damn damn--fUCK--!” 

 

Kagami found out all over 34 seconds ago that Aomine was very vocal. 

 

“Oh, mmh, Kagami, yeah, yeah, deeper--de-- _ shi-mmmn,”  _

 

The hand on top of his had pushed Kagami in further, not that that was a  _ problem _ , in the  _ slightest.  _

 

“Yessss, mmm, just like that, shit.” 

 

Kagami’s eyes were shot, and for all intensive purposes, Kagami’s face was shoved into Aomine’s ass. 

 

And he was pretty sure he never wanted to leave. 

 

Kagami circled his tongue around Aomine’s asshole, he kissed at the tight ring of muscle and felt the other man’s thighs trembled slightly against his shoulders. 

 

Kagami jammed his tongue back in again, he groaned as he felt Aomine push his head in further. He shoved his tongue in and out, while also inching his fingers away from the small of Aomine’s back and down his ass. 

 

Suddenly, Kagami shifted, then he  _ yanked  _ Aomine’s hips up, cradling his ass so that he could have a better angle. Kagami fucked Aomine’s ass faster with his tongue, trying to get as deep as he could. 

 

_ “Fuuuuck, ohh  _ yes, Mm, that’s good, damnn,” Aomine grunted, “Fu-ck, Kagami, shit, a-aahh-dd fingers, mnh!” 

 

Kagami opened his eyes and tilted his head up a bit to look at Aomine’s face. 

 

It was hard to see around his dick--and just as a side note, Aomine’s dick was really pretty, it matched his skin, only with deep, red undertones, and it arched up and twitched when Kagami did a quick suck on Aomine’s ass--but he still saw enough.  

 

Aomine looked  _ almost  _ completely fucked out, and Kagami hadn't even fucked him yet. His mouth was open and his eyes were screwed shut. His entire body was tense and the muscles in his abs and arms were flexing.

 

“ _ Mmmmn,”  _ Kagami groaned into Aomine's ass and only got more turned on as he watched Aomine throw his head back against the bed. 

 

“Ohh-- shit, shiiit, Kagami I fucking told you--” 

 

Kagami pulled away from Aomine  _ just  _ enough to give a long, slow swipe of his tongue over his asshole, then up over his perineum. 

 

Aomine's legs--which had been draped over Kagami's shoulders--suddenly wrapped around him. 

 

“ _ Mmhf _ !” Kagami made a surprised sound as Aomine's legs trapped him and the hands Aomine had in his hair only pulled in closer. 

 

“ _ God, fuck,  _ Kagami add some some goddamn fingers or I'm gonna strangle you--MMH!” 

 

Aomine's legs tightened further. And honestly, Kagami took a moment to think about if dying like this, his head shoved between this man's legs...

 

Would it be that bad? 

 

Kagami hummed again, moving his tongue in and out. 

 

“Youu… nhh.. Y.. di..ck…” 

 

Kagami pulled his mouth far enough away to ask, “Already begging?” 

 

Aomine shot him a narrow eyed glare. Which was actually really hot. 

 

“You. Dick.” Aomine annunciated, Kagami chuckled. He mouthed at one of Aomine’s asscheeks--and it was so fucking  _ firm  _ and warm and seriously what an amazing ass,  _ and  _ a pretty dick. Winning combination right there--before finally pulling away despite the way Aomine’s legs tightened to pull him back in. 

 

“So, you’re not gonna give me a show?” Kagami asked as he lowered Aomine’s hips back onto the bed and shamelessly stared at Aomine’s saliva covered, only slightly loosened asshole. 

 

“Maybe some other time,” Aomine said, his hips wriggled a bit and Kagami looked up to see he was reaching under one of the haphazardly laid out pillows. 

 

“But, right now,” Aomine said, tossing something at Kagami’s head--he frowned a bit when Kagami’s hand snapped up to grab the object and it didn’t hit him in the forehead--”I wanna see how you do.” 

 

Kagami looked at the half used bottle of lube in his hand, and asked, “So is this a test?” 

 

“Fingering me?” Aomine snorted, loosening his legs so that Kagami could sit himself up on his knees, “‘Course not,” Aomine said as Kagami snapped open the little red cap on the bottle. Kagami turned it over to pour some out onto the fingertips of his right hand, and looked up at Aomine. 

 

Aomine  _ smiled  _ at him. The kinda smile that shouldn’t be on a man’s face when his legs were spread open, lying back on his elbows, and only a minute earlier had a tongue up his ass, and a little while before that a dick down his throat. 

 

Aomine smiled at him like he knew something Kagami’s didn’t, and Kagami narrowed his eyes as he rubbed the cool, slick lube on his fingertips together. 

 

“It’s to see how long you can hold out before you  _ need  _ to put your dick in,” Aomine said, then he shrugged, “So I guess it’s a challenge.” 

 

Kagami smiled back at Aomine. 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine’s head fell back as he felt the first finger work its way inside him. The lube was cool on his skin and like alway one little--or in this case really long and kinda thick--finger moving around never felt like a fucking dream. 

 

But Kagami leaning over to suck hickeys into his stomach was a nice touch. Aomine pulled his head back up just to stare at him. Because it was a  _ very  _ pretty picture. 

 

Kagami slowly moved his finger in and out, while also licking up over the center of his abs. 

 

“You’re so damn ripped,” Kagami muttered into his skin. His eyes were closed and his hair was messy on his forehead. It’d gotten a bit sweaty but then Kagami had run his hands through it and that moment had been really fucking hot. 

 

“I kno-- _ oooh, mmh,”  _ Aomine bit his lip when Kagami shifted up suddenly to bite the skin just below his left pec. 

 

“Mn,” was all Kagami grunted in response, he pulled his mouth away and his finger slipped out. 

 

“MOTHERFUC-- _ UuhhnnNN!”  _ Aomine’s eyes rolled back into his head for half a second when Kagami  _ outta nowhere  _ latched his mouth onto Aomine’s nipple and  _ bite down.  _ At the same time he slipped in a second finger, quickly scissoring them apart. 

 

Aomine dropped himself off his elbows to and was flat on his back, his hands flying towards Kagami’s head and neck. 

 

He looked down at Kagami to see him rolling Aomine’s nipple between his teeth, eyes shut and a look on his face as if it was the most amazing thing he’d ever touched. A weird mix of pain and pleasure wormed its way inside him--quite literally as those fingers pushed in further--and Aomine’s gasped. 

 

_ “Ghh,  _ Kagami, mmmmmnn,” Aomine watched blearily as Kagami went from biting his left nipple to sucking on the right bud, his tongue moving all over it and leaving the left one sensitive and covered in spit. 

 

“Ahh, wow, how ya holding out?” Aomine asked and huffed out a little,  _ “Fuck,”  _ as the fingers inside him sped up. 

 

Kagami’s tongue circled around Aomine’s nipple one more time and he kissed his way up the pec until the were face to face. 

 

“I’m having a blast,” he said, his red eyes were foggy and Aomine could feel his hard dick against his thigh, “Can’t wait to have you begging for my cock.” 

 

“Haha-- _ aaahh, mmngnn-- _ ohhh-fu-aahhmmn--” Aomine’s body tensed when Kagami’s fingers curled inside him, “Fuck.” 

 

“ _ Was that you asking for it?”  _ Kagami hissed out. 

 

“You wish,” Aomine huffed out, but he also grinded his hips down on Kagami’s fingers, because maybe, just  _ maybe  _ with those long fingers he could r--

 

_ “UUHn! H-Ohhly--F--fuckk!”  _

 

“Now I think  _ that  _ was asking for it,” Kagami hummed, rubbing his fingers  _ hard  _ against Aomine’s prostate. 

 

Aomine managed to crack a smile, even while he screwed his eyes shut as an intense shiver worked its way up his spine. 

 

“Again--AH!--you’ll just have to wait,” Aomine said, his arms then wrapped tight around Kagami’s neck, bringing him down to Aomine’s chest where the redhead instantly started kissing his collarbone. 

 

Kagami slipped in a third finger and started thrusting. 

 

“FUCCHHHNN!” 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Kagami had four fingers in, Aomine  _ almost  _ came a couple of minutes ago, the bluenette’s chest was muddled with marks.

 

And Kagami’s dick felt like it was gonna  _ fall off.  _

 

Aomine hadn’t given him the go-ahead, even though by now he was  _ very well  _ prepared and Kagami was able to shove all four fingers in hard and twist them a bit looking for the other man’s prostate again. 

 

But not a  _ thing.  _ Or, that was a lie, Aomine had said that it was really hot when he bit down onto his shoulder but he hadn’t asked for his dick. 

 

And  _ speaking of his dick.  _ It still felt like it was gonna fall off. 

 

Kagami glanced down at it as Aomine moved his hips up and down to fuck himself on Kagami’s fingers. 

 

Aomine had one hand on Kagami’s shoulder, and then the other in his own hair. Aomine was panting hard, and his back would arch every time Kagami tried out a new angle and he was  _ beautiful.  _

 

And at the moment Kagami’s dick wanted to get in that beauty. LIke  _ sooo much.  _ Kagami’s cock was beading at the tip with a little pre-cum and rested heavy against his thigh, all washed over in a red hue. 

 

And it was  _ aching.  _

 

“MMh!  _ Kagami,”  _ Aomine moaned out, his hand tightened on Kagami’s shoulder and Kagami glanced up to see Aomine pulling at his own blue locks, head thrown back and his back arched up off the bed, every lean muscle pulled tight and his legs spread, ass prepped and just  _ so fuckable.  _

 

“God _ dammit,”  _ Kagami growled. In an instant he pulled his fingers out of Aomine. The bluenette snapped his eyes open as Kagami slid his hands under Aomine to scoot him up further on the bed to rest back on the pillows and lift his hips. 

 

But  _ then,  _ oh,  _ then,  _ Aomine smiled. 

 

“You need something?” he asked, deliberately,  _ deliberately  _ wiggling his butt in Kagami’s hands, biting the corner of his lip. 

 

“Condom, now,” Kagami grunted as he shifted himself up so that he was up on his knees and had good leverage. 

 

“What would you need that?” Aomine asked, perched up on the pillows behind him and  _ leering.  _

 

“Give me the damn condom,” Kagami growled, and to make it worse, he took his right hand and delicately stroked his dick a bit, breathing hard as he did. 

 

“You wanna blow it up like a balloon?” Aomine asked. Kagami snapped his head up and snarled. 

 

And then he lunged forward, dropping Aomine’s butt back onto the mattress and holding himself up with an arm on either side of Aomine’s shoulders. 

 

“I need it,” Kagami said, his face all of an inch away from Aomine, he started to rummage under the pillows with his left hand as he spoke, “For my dick, so that I can fuck you so hard you’ll scream till you can’t make another sound, maybe until you pass out, I’m not sure yet.” 

 

Kagami felt his finger tip brush a zigzagged foil edge, and when he glanced away from Aomine there were suddenly lips smashing desperately into his own. 

 

Kagami’s eyes slid shut and he groaned into the kiss. Aomine’s hands held the sides of his face as he kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into Kagami’s mouth and scraping his teeth along Kagami’s lips. 

 

Then Aomine shoved his face away, but didn’t let go. 

 

“Do both, fuck just do it  _ now,”  _ he grunted out. 

 

Kagami nodded, scooting back, almost lying on top of Aomine but supporting himself with his left arm. 

 

Kagami brought the condom to his teeth and ripped the foil open, he fumbled with the packet for a minute before bringing the rubber out. Then Kagami scrambled for the lube, which had gotten mixed up in the folds of the bed sheets. 

 

“Ohh, baby,” Kagami hissed out when he finally rolled the condom over his dick. It actually fit too, that was a nice little miracle. 

 

The lube opened again with a  _ pop  _ and Kagami sloppily poured some directly on his dick and smeared it around. 

 

Kagami looked back at Aomine, who was spreading his own ass for Kagami, cheeks pulled apart and his mouth open and panting. 

 

“ _ God,”  _ Kagami moaned at the sight, “I wanna fuck you  _ so bad.”  _

 

“Then  _ do it  _ asshole,” Aomine grunted. 

 

And who was Kagami to deny such a sweet request? 

 

So he lined himself up, and in he went. 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine threw his head back and closed his eyes when he felt the blunt head of Kagami’s cock push in. He’d gotten  _ thoroughly  _ prepared and honestly Aomine was amazed the other man had held out as long as he did. But Kagami was still  _ huge.  _

 

And  _ thick  _ and Aomine’s mouth opened into a silent gasp as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Kagami’s dick slid into him slowly. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Kagami grunted out, “God, so hot--mmh--” 

 

Aomine moved his hands when Kagami slowly slid further in. Aomine let out a little  _ “Ah, shit,”  _ and for some fucking reason--

 

“Ah, mmn, you okay?” Kagami asked as he  _ stopped pushing in.  _

 

Aomine snapped his head back up and opened his eyes, “Yeah, now hurry up,” Aomine said, grinding his hips down on Kagami’s cock, “Ohh- _ mm, fu--”  _ and gasping when it slid in deeper. 

 

“If you say so,” Kagami said with a low chuckle. 

 

“You’re fucking right I say so,” Aomine said, he gripped Kagami’s shoulders with his hands and wrapped his legs back around his waist loosely. 

 

Kagami thrusted forward and--

 

“UUNNNH! FUC--!” 

 

“Fast enough?” Kagami chuckled as he leaned down beside Aomine’s ear to start kissing his cheek and jaw. 

 

_ “Almost,”  _ Aomine said as he tightened his grip around Kagami’s waist with his legs, grinded his hips up onto Kagami’s and  _ clenched.  _

 

Kagami made an almost unintelegable choaking sound,  _ “Ghhnn fuc--ahh mmnnngg-!!”  _

 

“C’mon, Kagami, I can still talk, you’re doing it wrong,” Aomine turned his face so that he could leave an opened mouthed kiss on Kagami’s cheek. 

 

Aomine shifted his legs as Kagami started to thrust. 

 

“Ohh, yesss, mm,” he hummed, he he felt Kagami’s dick move inside, he moved his feet again, feeling out Kagami’s ass clenched when he gave another small thrust and--

 

_ “Oh fuck.”  _

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Kagami honestly felt like the was three steps away from heaven, like what he was feeling right now was  _ seriously  _ something-- _ other worldly.  _

 

“Ohhhh--! MnH! Oh shit, oh shit, ahh you can do better than  _ that _ Kagami, ohh! YES!” 

 

Kagami kept thrusting in, reveling in the friction, in the sound of his own almost delirious grunts and Aomine’s dirty sentences. The guy seriously wouldn’t shut up, but he’d have him panting with his throat jaw--

 

“ _ Oh shit, Kagami _ , mnn! Faster, ahnhh!” 

 

Kagami had his arms wrapped around Aomine’s chest and way only kind of lying on top of his as he thrusted in and out. Meanwhile Aomine’s mouth was glued to his neck when he wasn’t panting out grunts, and his legs almost had Kagami  _ clamped  _ against his ass. 

 

His heels dug deep into Kagami’s ass, and every time he pulled out a bit, Aomine’s feet pulled him back in. 

 

“Ah--Aomine-- _ Hnnn!”  _ Kagami panted out, rolling his hips and driving his cock in deep. 

 

“ _ No,”  _ Aomine whispered, “Don’t call me--Ahn!!” Aomine threw his head back, Kagami must’ve hit something sensitive. 

 

“Call me--hgghnn--D-aiki,” Aomine panted out, his head thrown back into one pillow, his eyes scrunched shut and his lips stretched out in a gasp. 

 

_ “Daiki!”  _ Kagami grunted out, speeding up his thrusts and shoving his head into the side of Aomine’s face, feeling soft blue hairs on his cheekbone. 

 

He heard him rasp out  _ “Taiga!”  _ in response. 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

“God, fuck, fuck  _ fuck, fuck, MMM!” _

 

Aomine’s thighs burned with either of his legs up over Kagami’s shoulders and his ass off the ground as the redhead managed to find the most  _ perfect _ angle to fuck him. 

 

Aomine stared at the view that was amazing close to his face--it wasn’t like he was bent in half or anything, more like bent in a kinda… third?--the image of Kagami cock driving into his ass  _ over  _ and  _ over  _ and  _ over.  _

 

The angle was a gift from heaven and Aomine’s body felt this constant  _ thrumm  _ of pleasure as Kagami’s dick pumped into that bundle of nerves that made it hard for Aomine to keep his eyes open and watch, which only made him more turned on. It was a cycle, but a really fucking sexy one that Aomine wouldn’t mind in being forever. 

 

“ _ God, you’re so  _ tight, Dai,” Kagami grunted, “Fuckin’ love it, ah, you’re just--UH--!” 

 

“Shut up and fuck--SHIIIT--! Oh you fucker-- _ ohhh do that again holy fucking shit OHHUNN!”  _

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine’s back was covered in muscles, shining with sweat and spread out before him for Kagami to just eat up. His hands ran up and down Aomine’s sides and he licked up Aomine’s shoulder blade. 

 

He watched the bluenette’s shoulders tense at one of Kagami’s particularly hard thrusts. Aomine drove his hips back, fucking himself on Kagami’s cock, pushing his tight heat onto Kagami and it felt  _ amazing.  _

 

Kagami scraped down Aomine’s back with his nails, not too hard, but enough to make Aomine let out a strangle-- _ ”Yes--tears me up--UHN!”  _

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Kagami’s dick spiked up into Aomine from below. Aomine’s back arched as he grinded his hips down onto Kagami’s cock and dug his fingers into the redhead’s legs that were slightly bent out in front of him. 

 

Kagami drove his hips up again, driving  _ deep  _ inside Aomine with a guttural,  _ “FUck, Dai, you’re just eating me up--fucck!”  _

 

“Ohh, shit, Mnnn, Tai--gahhh!” 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

Aomine felt the pads of Kagami’s thumbs rub over his nipples as he rolled his hips on top of the other man. Kagami’s cock slid in and out of him as Aomine pushed himself up and down, desperately looking for a rhythm but it kept getting fucked up every time Kagami randomly thrusted up into him. 

 

Aomine’s hands had Kagami’s shoulders in a death grip, getting all the leverage he could as he fucked himself. 

 

“Daiki--nnh!” 

 

Aomine groaned at the sound of his name, “I’m close,” he gasped out, “Ohh, Taiga just a little mm--MMnnn! God, just a lil’--JUst--So--ANnhhh! Hnn, mn ghh!” Aomine felt a tightening in his stomach, his cock was throbbing. They hadn’t messed with it for the last couple positions and it was absolutely  _ aching.  _

 

“Tai--jer--jerk me--ahhnn ohh, Mnngg,” Aomine could hardly get a work in every time Kagami would trust up, sending sparks up his spine and clogging his senses. 

 

Through blurry vision and almost completely closed eyes, Aomine looked down and saw Kagami nod. He looked so fucked out, biting his own lips and rolling his hips in short bursts, faster and messier each time. 

 

Then Kagami’s right hand left his chest, dragged down Aomine’s stomach and started jerking him off quickly. Aomine's head fell to the side as he groaned at the feeling of Kagami’s rough hand twisting over the head of his cock, and feeling his thrusts get even faster. 

 

Aomine made sure to keep his eyes open just a bit longer, his grip on Aomine’s shoulders tightened and he could focus just enough to read Kagami’s lips and his silent plea of;

 

_ ‘Come for me Dai,’ _

 

Aomine might’ve digged his nails hard enough into Kagami’s shoulders to make them bleed, but he couldn’t notice. His entire body  _ burned  _ at he came, shooting out all over his stomach, but mostly over Kagami’s chest, even his neck. 

 

“ _ Taiga--GHHN! UHN!”  _

 

His vision whited out and he collapsed forward on top of Kagami. The redhead erratically thrusted up five more times, before groaning out lowly, “Dai, fuck,  _ god,  _ Dai, Dai--Mnnnh--!!” 

 

Aomine felt like a fucking puddle. His arms were jello and his head was just a lump of something or other, all he knew was that he was down for the count. 

 

“Fuuuck,” Kagami groaned, “Daiki, get off, Jesus.” 

 

Aomine rolled off Kagami, but mostly from the redhead’s quick shove then any actual effort on his part. 

 

Aomine laid out on his back, he probably couldn’t move even if he tried. His eyes were closed, but he heard shuffling that he assumed was Kagami getting up. 

 

“Nghh,” Aomine grumbled, he reached out blindly, but still grabbed what was probably elbow. 

 

“Where the fuck are you going?” Aomine groaned. 

 

“Gotta throw the rubber away, dumbass,” Kagami said in response, he sounded dead-ass tired too. 

 

“You mean you can’t make the trash can from here? Weak,” Aomine huffed, letting go of Kagami and flopping his arm back onto the mattress. He was already starting to feel sore. Like all the hickeys on his chest, and where his thighs got a nice stretch. 

 

“Fuck you,” Kagami growled. 

 

“In the morning,  _ jesus,  _ wait a little bit, We just did a fucking fucking marathon.” 

 

Kagami didn’t respond to that. But he heard a few weird shuffling noises. Then he felt the bed dip. Then there was something soft on his stomach. 

 

Aomine only bothered to crack open one eye, his left one, to see a couple tissues had been tossed onto his chest. Then his eye focused beside him, where Kagami was wiping something off his neck. 

 

“You’re not gonna help me?” Aomine asked, he  _ tried  _ to sound offended, but there wasn’t enough left in him at the moment. 

 

“Got you the tissues, that’s helping,” Kagami huffed as he looked down at himself. Aomine smiled at how the redhead looked with cum on him. It was hot. 

 

But despite the smile, he still grunted out, “Asshole.” 

 

↱↲↱↲↱↲↱↲

 

When Kagami started to wake up he felt like he’d just gotten the  _ best  _ sleep of his life. Had he gone straight to sleep after the afternoon’s meet up with the Rainbow Bros?

 

He felt warm, and worn out, but overall just--comfortable. 

 

Kagami cracked open his eyes and didn’t see the morning sunlight he was used to seeing shine into his room. It was almost pitch black in fact. Kagami’s eyebrows scrunched together, and he blinked a few times, trying to focus on something in the darkness. The only thing he could really see was the messed up head of hair that was only a few inches away from his face. 

 

Kagami blinked again. Because not only was there a head of hair on him, but also a whole entire person. 

 

Said person turned their face as they snuggled into Kagami’s left pec, and Kagami saw the hint of a smile on darkly tanned lips as the other person nuzzled in, still very asleep. 

 

Then it all hit him like a brick to the face. 

 

He’d fucked Aomine. 

 

Like. 

 

A lot. 

 

Kagami took his left hand, that was resting on Aomine’s back, lifted it up from under the sheet that was just barely covering both of them. He raised his hands up a little, made it into a fist, and as quietly as he could, hissed out  _ “Yeessssss…!”  _ into the dark bedroom. 

 

Then he slid his hand back down, this time making sure it was cupping Aomine’s as gentle as he closed his eyes again. 

 

He felt Aomine sigh against his chest happily. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first full smut *finger guns* 
> 
> ~idi2


End file.
